Ame Cull
Ame Cull is a freshman girl who has the wacky ability to talk to plants which she obtained from her older sister. She also attends Millard High with other fellow schoolmates. In the old Millard High RP, Ame liked Taylor (a 9th grader boy), but he doesn't know how she feels about him. Ame made friends with a fern named Fern. Fern tries to help Ame get noticed more by Taylor instead of her enemy Kat who also likes Taylor. Ame thinks that Emiko is her "rival" in the art class. In the new Millard High RP, Ame makes a return with Fern. Character Profile Basics *'Birthday:' March 11 *'Ethnicity:' Greek, half African American (on her dad's side) *'Body Type:' Thin *'Height:' 4'6" *'Hair Color: '''Brown *'Eye Color:' Brown *'Skin Tone:' Light *'Dominant Hand:' Left Favorites *'Interests/Hobbies:' Painting, Sculpting, Inventing, Playing Guitar, Partying *'Favorite Color:' Orange and Yellow *'Favorite Musician/Band:' Plan B, All Time Low, Nicki Minaj, Rihanna *'Favorite Type of Music:' Pop, Rock N' Roll, and Techno *'Favorite Food:' Fruit Parfait and Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwiches *'Favorite TV Show:' Degrassi, Victorious, I-Carly, Queen Bees, Total Drama series *'Favorite Book:' Hates Reading (except Fashion Magazines) *'Favorite Movie:' Easy A, Despicable Me, Jack and Jill, Sorority Row, The Roommate, The Grey, I Am Legend, Halloween series, My Big Fat Greek Wedding, Bad Teacher Report Card *'English:' C *'Math:' D *'History:' C *'Biology:' C *'Computers:' F *'Gym:' F *'Art:' A+ *'Music:' A+ *'Cooking:' B *'Drama:' C *'Health:' F *'Spanish:' N/A Relationships With Other Characters Amanda Jane Marshall Amanda Jane is Ame's older cousin. Ame feels a bit intimidated by Amanda Jane's smartness but knows that she herself is special in certain talents. Ame doesn't know that her parents told Amanda Jane to watch her while she's at school. Though despite some of their differences, they are good friends since Ame is friendly. She also protects Amanda Jane from Jacob's flirty attempts. Fern Dumitru In the Old Millard High RP, Ame first talked to Fern through her plant-talking abilities. They hit it off well. Ame always asked Fern how to make Taylor notice her. In the New Millard High RP, Taylor doesn't come back and Ame is a bit sad, but has Fern alongside her. Kat Lupin In the Old Millard High RP, she and Kat were fighting for Taylor, even though he finds them both weird. Although in the New Millard High RP, since Taylor isn't in the RP, Ame and Kat have actually gotten along more. Zach Penguin Ame doesn't know much about Zach other than the fact that they're going to prom together. She often finds him weird at times but very friendly. During prom, Ame impressed Zach with her MTV moves. When he was dancing badly and Scotto was making fun of him, she kicked it up a notch on her dance moves. They then went to the photo booth. Afterwards, they shared their first kiss in the dark. Ame still is unsure of Zach after prom but is willing to protect him from teasers, even if it means getting hurt as well. Randy Smith --Under Construction-- Austin Worthington --Under Construction-- Dustin Grayson --Under Construction-- Jessie Park --Under Construction-- Mandy Impertinent --Under Construction-- Emette Smithe --Under Construction-- Jacob McRye Ame tries her best to keep Jacob away from Amanda Jane (sometimes she just lets her go after her true love). In the near end of part 16 (when Jacob broke up with her cousin), she immediately started planning revenge. Around lunch time, she snuck in Dr. F.'s lab and took some unknown chemicals. While no one was looking, Ame poured the unknown chemicals into Jacob's food which caused him to pass out and get sent to the nurse. What Ame spiked Jacob's food with was actually venom from a poison dart frog and she knew she'd be screwed if anyone found out it was her that poisoned Jacob or worse, Jacob would die and AJ would never have love. Fortunately, Jacob has survived the poison after two days (RP time) although he looks pale now. Ame is just glad him and AJ are back together (although now she's worried about it happening again). But during the school's first Saturday detention, Jacob found out who poisoned his food and sued Ame's family (it is unknown what much else will happen after; Ame was clearly pissed though and tried to deny it). Chantel Lee --Under Construction-- What Happens To Her In Science #Nothing(since Fern was the guinea pig) #Turned Bald Gallery Ame MySims.png|Ame in MySims. Ame Normal.png|Ame's Total Drama Appearance. Ame Lunaii.png|Ame's Lunaii Appearance. Ame South Park.png|Ame's South Park Appearance. Ame BannedStory.png|Ame's BannedStory appearance. Ame Otaku.gif|Ame's Otaku Appearance. Ame the Fortune Teller.png|Ame dressed as a fortune teller for Halloween. Ame School Girl.png|Ame 'School Girl' Appearance. Ame Gaia New.png|Ame Gaia. Ame Sims 3 YA.png|Ame in Sims 3. Ame Sonic.png|Ame in Sonic form. Ame Child Full Body.png|Ame as a child in Sims 3. Mini Ame.png|Ame at seven years old. Ame's Outfits.jpg|Ame's many outfits. Ame Sims Social.jpg|Ame in Sims Social. Ame3.png|Ame and her ex-boyfriend Logan. Ame Fairy Tale Chick.jpg|Ame in the Fairy Tale Chick dress up game. Ame Future.png|Ame as an adult. Ame Romantic Valentine Look.png|Ame's Romantic Valentine's Day Look. Ame.pony.png|MLP Version of Ame Ame Face Maker.jpg|Face Maker Ame Tinier Me 2.jpg|TinierMe- New Version. Ame Victorian Style.jpg|Victorian Style Ame Manga.png|Manga. Ame Chibi.PNG|Chibi Maker Ame School Days.PNG|Manga School Days A.J. and Ame Cafe Maids.PNG|Ame (right) and A.J. (left) as cafe maids (dressup game) Ame New Chibi.PNG|Rinmaru Mega Chibi Creator Ame_avatar.png|Mega Anime Avatar Creator Bikini_Ame.png|Anime bikini dress up game Trivia *In the ''Old RP, Ame's older sister Jamie made a cameo although it was only when Ame was at home. In the New RP, Fern only mentions Jamie. *In the Old RP, Ame had a crush on Taylor. But in the New RP, she doesn't have any, although Zach asks Ame to prom which she agrees to going with him. *Ame lives with her parents and her two sisters. *She is the middle child of her family while Mira is the youngest and Jamie is the oldest. *The reason why Ame wears a bandanna is because of her constant fear of her "really" long hair. *Ame's hair was dyed pink after the prom weekend. How it happened has been confirmed in Part 13. *Ame fears of her long hair being revealed which is her only fear. *So far, some people have mentioned Ame's height at her age. The reason for her height is either because she hasn't hit her growth spurt yet or it is due to one of Amanda Jane's experiments that caused Ame to be short. *Before Ame, her family, and her relatives moved, she was less shy at her old school and was friends with everyone (including the mean kids). *Ame secretly likes the television show, "Queen Bees" because of the constant "girl drama" on the show. *Ame has the voice of Teddy from "Good Luck Charlie". *Ame's family history involves pirates so it also means that Ame has pirate blood in her. *During the weekends, Ame often goes on a road trip to travel to Barnacle Bay with her family. When she goes back to the town where Millard High is, she'll get homesick often and put her feelings in her artwork. *Every Friday the 13th, Ame will become more superstitous than ever and may wear her two lucky favorite colors, two bandannas, and all the good luck charms. Though in reality, people back at Barnacle Bay will often make fun of her though she doesn't mind. *According to Amanda Jane, the potion that she gave her will wear off a bit every March each year her birthday passes, so it means that she will be 6'0" when she's older and stop growing. *Weighs 99 pounds. *Although she's mostly scared of horror movies, she isn't afraid to watch the Halloween series movies, The Roommate, The Grey, I Am Legend, and Sorority Row. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Characters in The Old RP Category:Freshmen Category:Good Characters Category:Secretive13's Characters Category:Active Characters Category:Characters Who Come From Poor Families